deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu VS Sub-Zero
Ryu VS Sub-Zero is a What-if? Death Battle Description Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter! It's the battle between fire and ice as two fireball spammers battle to the death! Beginning Boomstick: In almost every fighting game, there's always that one character that spams fireballs. Wiz: Like Ryu Hoshi, the Wandering Warrior Boomstick: And Sub-Zero, Scorpion's arch-rival Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength and find out who would win a Death Battle? Ryu Wiz: Orphaned at a young age and having no memory of his parents, Ryu's life was so far sucking. Boomstick: Here comes the cliché.. Wiz: What cliché? Boomstick: You know, the one where some mentor adopts the guy and trains him under some cool fighting style and stuff. Wiz: Actually, that's true. Boomstick: WOW. Wiz: Ryu was adopted by Gouken, and alongside Ken Masters, was trained the "Ansatsuken", or "The Assassination Fist" in English. At age 23, Ryu left Gouken's dojo after Akuma had brutally murdered the old guy and traveled the world for a fight. Boomstick: Hoshi eventually tried to avenge Gouken and lost to Akuma plenty of times alongside other villains like Bison, Seth and Gill, oh my! Wiz: Ryu's karate like style includes many stylish moves that Ken and many others copied, like the Hadoken, a blue fireball. Boomstick: The Tatsumaki whatever lets Ryu spin like a helicopter across the stage. Wiz: And the Shoryuken unleashes a powerful uppercut that can launch Ryu's foe into the air. Boomstick: But if three moves aren't enough, Ryu can access the Satsui No Hadou and become Evil Ryu, whose moves are upgrades of Ryu's moves. Wiz: Also, Evil Ryu can punch the ground so hard, it cause a purple wave of death. He can also perform the Shun Goku Satsu AKA the Raging Demon, which obliterates the victim's soul. Boomstick: But even if that doesn't work, Ryu has once last trick up his sleeve, the Power of Nothingness. That's lamer than my ex. Wiz: The Power of Nothingness is Ryu's deadliest form, and is able to knock out Seth with ease during the Street Fighter 4 Anime Movie. Boomstick: Ryu has done many impressive feats, like battling Asura in his Evil Ryu form, survived being impaled by Akuma and is fast enough to dodge bullets. Wiz: His Hadoken is also powerful enough to create a line in a waterfall, which is pretty impressive for Street Fighter standards. Boomstick: However, Ryu is not perfect, has lost many matches, and needed Ken's help to defeat M. Bison twice. Wiz: But Ryu will always get back up into the fray, ready than ever. Ryu: "I walk the path of a true warrior." Sub-Zero Wiz: Kuai Liang is the younger brother of Bi-Han, who was killed by Scorpion and is now known as Noob Saibot. Boomstick: What a noob. Wiz: However, Sub-Zero didn't agree with his clans ways, and was eventually exiled by his clan. During his exile, he aided the Earthrealm forces in their battle against Shao Kahn and his forces many times. Boomstick: Sub-Zero even came back to Lin Kuei and defeated their leader Sektor, and became the new leader, bringing peace and order, and a sweet medallion. Wiz: Like Ryu, Sub-Zero has a karate style move set. However, he has an icy touch to his moves. Boomstick: Sub-Zero can shoot ice fireballs that can freeze his foe for a couple of seconds, and gives him an advantage. Wiz: Sub-Zero can slide on the ground as well, like Reptile or Noob. Boomstick: He also has Ground Ice, which freezes the ground, can create a sculpture of himself made out of Ice to fool his foes, and can use Tombstone Teleport to teleport. Wiz: He can also make objects out of ice, like hammers and swords. Boomstick: But Sub is at his most powerful when he gets the Dragon Medallion. Wiz: The Dragon Medallion upgrades his moves to the limit, making him faster, stronger and more agile. Boomstick: He has defeated Scorpion twice, has taken down kombatants like Cyrax, Noob, Goro, and Reptile and reformed Lin Kuei. Wiz: But Sub-Zero is like the MK whipping boy. He is seen losing in every trailer ever for the games, like for MK9 or MKX. Boomstick: But Sub-Zero really does know how to break the ice. Sub-Zero: "Then I will do it the hard way." Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Spam Battle! Death Battle Ryu is practicing his Martial Arts when Sub-Zero appears in front of him. Sub-Zero: You! Tell me where Scorpion is! Ryu: You mean that guy who attacked me? Are you his ally? Sub-Zero: I swear no alliance to Scorpion. Ryu: I don't believe that for a second. Sub-Zero: As you wish. FIGHT! Ryu shoots a Hadoken at Sub-Zero, launching Sub-Zero back into a tree. Sub-Zero: Play time is over. Sub-Zero shoots an ice fireball at Ryu, but Ryu sidesteps and performs a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero dodges and pulls out an ice sword. Sub-Zero stabs Ryu in the back, injuring Ryu. Ryu then counter attacks with a Shoryuken, launching Sub-Zero in the air. Ryu then charges up a Hadoken, which knocks Sub-Zero down. Sub-Zero then creates an ice clone of himself, which Ryu shoots a Hadoken at. Ryu: It's just a fake. Where did the real Sub-Zero go? Sub-Zero: Right behind you. Ryu turns around and punches Sub-Zero in the face. Sub-Zero throws a kick, but Ryu dodges and kicks Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero then freezes the ground, freezing Ryu's leg. Sub-Zero: Have an ice day. Ryu: Never! Ryu then attempts to break free, but Sub-Zero uppercuts Ryu, launching him in the air. Sub-Zero then uses a slide, knocking Ryu back. Ryu: I can't lose! Ryu then shoots a barrage of Hadokens at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero uses Tombstone Teleport and comes behind Ryu. Sub-Zero then pulls out his Ice Sword and stabs Ryu in the back. Ryu tries to hit him, but Sub-Zero steps back and shoots an Ice Fireball, freezing Ryu. Sub-Zero: I hope I didn't give you the cold shoulder. Sub-Zero then kicks Ryu into a tree, where Ryu is badly injured while Sub-Zero has minor injuries. Sub-Zero: Do you give up, Hoshi? Ryu: Never. Ryu then starts consuming into the Satsui No Hado, and starts glowing red. He had became Evil Ryu. Evil Ryu: DIE! Evil Ryu then punches the ground, causing a gigantic purple wave, knocking Sub-Zero back. Sub-Zero then shoots an ice fireball, which is easily taken down by an electric Hadoken. The Hadoken electrocutes Sub-Zero, stunning him. Evil Ryu: SHUN GOKU SATSU! Evil Ryu then flies at Sub-Zero and prepares to obliterate Sub-Zero's soul. Sub-Zero: Medallion, give me your strength! As Ryu is next to Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero quickly teleports out of the way, dodging the Raging Demon. Evil Ryu: How? Sub-Zero then runs up to Ryu and delivers a fleet of punches and kicks, damaging Ryu. Sub-Zero then uppercuts Ryu back. Evil Ryu then turns back into normal Ryu, and Ryu is heavily bleeding. However, Ryu starts glowing blue, turning to the Power of Nothingness. Ryu: Mestu.... Sub-Zero is puzzled what is going on, but soon realizes and attempts to run. Ryu: HADOKEN! The gigantic Hadoken catches up to Sub-Zero and obliterates the Lin Kuei warrior's body, which was followed with cries of agony and pain. As Ryu turned back to normal, he walked back to the dojo while Sub-Zero is nothing more than a pile of ash. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: That looks painful. Wiz: While Sub-Zero is a very versatile fighter and his ice manipulation was pretty good, Ryu had the experience, durability and strength advantage over Sub-Zero. Boomstick: Ryu has almost beat Akuma once, and Akuma is capable of destroying islands and meteors. Meanwhile, Sub-Zero almost always loses to everyone. Wiz: Also, Ryu had more options, seeing that Evil Ryu and the Power of Nothingness are more powerful than Sub-Zero's medallion. Boomstick: Looks like Sub-Zero just froze in his tracks. Wiz: The winner is Ryu Hoshi Trivia *This Death Battle is a follow up to Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero and Scorpion vs. Ryu *This is the second Death Battle to not feature a poll *This is also Ryu's second win against a Mortal Kombat character, the first being Liu Kang vs. Ryu Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Old School Gaming' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles